With increased attention for vehicle safety, enhanced safety measures such as side curtain airbags are equipped in certain vehicles, where such curtain airbags may be installed to vehicles through brackets.
In one example, US2005/0046154A1 discloses a mounting bracket that may be used to mount an inflatable curtain airbag, where the mounting bracket includes a base bracket and a retaining clip attachable to the base bracket.